deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lakeside31
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! About being a decent wikian There are certain rules you should abide if you don't want to be banned by an admin on this wiki or be noted, tracked and banned by the Wikia staff, e.g. you don't edit other people's personal pages and you don't use multiple accounts. And if I'm just guessing about you using multiple accounts (I have neither time nor a wish to investigate it, anyway), you'll definitely get yourself banned if you continue making unacceptable edits, e.g. like this one. Remember, a wiki is a place for edits done in good faith. — k78talk 03:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry You don't have to close your account :) I was talking about ShaunCohan possibly being your second account, and I'm glad it turned out to belong to your brother. Still, you shouldn't edit other people's profile pages. Imagine someone doing a thing like that to your profile — what'd you feel? — k78talk 02:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see. By the way, editing other people's comments isn't allowed. Of course, you can edit your own talk page (e.g. remove all contents from there) and comments, but it's best to avoid multiple comment editing in order to keep a page's edit history short and simple. — k78talk 13:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Brothers can be crazy my friend- got to deal with two. Of course, during the ZA, you might want them around- mine are better shots than I am. Alockwood1 01:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! Mind what you say about brothers! They may save your life one day then youll see how sane they reallt are youll be reallt surprised. ShaunCohan (talk) 13:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Would you like an Easter Egg? There was an Easter Egg article here on the wiki a considerable time ago, but now all the Easter eggs and references to other media are collected there. It may seem not as obvious and, well, comfortable as a traditionally named article, but the name is more correct than "Easter eggs" (not every reference to other media is an Easter egg), not to mention it saved the wiki admins and rollbackers here lots of efforts — the untraditionally named page is vandalized less often than a traditionally named one would be. — k78talk 13:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Talking Rubbish!! Do you see this then? ShaunCohan (talk) 13:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, yes I do. I doubt you'll see this message though which is my exact point. Thanks for helping me prove it. Brian (talk) 14:00, September 14, 2013 (UTC)